


Paperwork

by OrianaGray



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: Kravitz is up to his neck in paperwork and just needs a break, Taako is more than willing to assist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a car, gosh am I tired. Hope you enjoy it!!!

The towers that resided in Neverwinter, were most certainly beautiful. The tower of paperwork that sat on Kravitz’s desk, however- were not. The reaper frowns— thumb skidding over the edges of the monstrous paper beast. Paperwork was not exactly a hard task, if anything it was confirming that souls were in there proper places and organized into the proper stacks labeled as the following: _Alive, Dead, Eternal Stockade,_ and _Bounty._ A signature here, an added note of detail there- and that was simply it _._ Kravitz would find a ‘groove; in only a short matter of time, breezing through the paperwork as second nature.

 

Today, however, this was not the case, for a new pile had been added. A pile that stared, quite literally, death in the face. A pile that is properly known as _Who even fucking knows at this point._ It consisted of three papers of three familiar acquaintances, one more so than others. That particular paper stared at death and most certainly winked. Kravitz shuts his eyes a moment, his fingers roaming over the back of his right hand- toying with the warm memory that laid there. The brilliant remembrance of a slightly smaller, but extremely warm hand cradling it.

 

Taako’s hand, soft and scarred. Kravitz’s lips twinge upward at the thought. He had noticed of their little ‘hang sesh’ as Taako had called it- the little blemishes that embellished Taako. Small cuts and patches of skin that were slightly off-colored due to what looked like healed burns. Kravitz had known after reading Taako’s file, that the wizard was a chef at some point- using transmutation magic, which is known to get tricky. The small cuts and patches assured this, that these little mishaps may have been frequent, Kravitz could guess that this most likely happened when Taako was much younger, cooking for those different traveling caravans he tagged along in. Picturing a young version of that elf wielding knives and lighting fires to cook, there was no doubt accidents were bound to happen.

 

They were small things, those little marks, easy to look over and ignore for much more prominent items— the clear slope of the elves collarbones, the large dimples that reveal themselves when Taako smiles, the little wisps of flyaway’s above his ears, and gods forbid that _adorable_ little snort that sometimes interrupted the guy’s laughing fits. Believe him, Kravitz was sure to notice (and play over his mind quite frequently) these spectral images of Taako.

 

Kravitz pinches his nose and sinks back into his chair, letting out a huff of frustration. This silly schoolyard-esc crush was getting the best of him, getting the best of Death itself! How could one soul, of which has no form of self-preservation… One simple soul that was sure to die just like every other soul, to be replaced by another- possibly be getting the best of something that is immortal? He frowns, that isn’t a very good way of thinking about it, he muses.

 

A gentle rumbling comes from the stone on the edge of his desk followed by a familiar musically toned voice, “ Krav, my man, you there?” Kravitz counts a beat, sucking in a breath and touching the stone.

 

“Hello, Taako,” Kravitz says, his voice wavering awkwardly between accents. He flinches, _Hello? That’s the best I can do?_

 

Taako chuckles, “Hello to you too, honeybun.” Kravitz feels his stomach flutter, his mind seemed to fizzle out for a brief moment, _honeybun,_ an annoyed huff comes from the stone, “Ugh, it’s so boring here- you’d think the moon would be cool n’ shit, but after a year it’s just fucking inconvenient if you ask me. I mean, this place is the _epitome_ of poor planning, I have to get shot out of a canon to go get a god damn pizza! I mean, what the fuck-“ Kravitz snickers as Taako continues to rant, he could picture the elf easily- laying on the (horribly messy) bed in his (horror-movie messy) room, bright lips drawn taut into a frown, neatly kept eyebrows furrowed, throwing his hands out in that exasperated and dramatic way that so just utterly Taako-Esq.

 

“Meryl suggested using feather fall, but for realsies, I think Magnus knows more about magic than that tree hugger, cause that shit would still kill me.” An obnoxious chuckle rumbles through the stone, “No wait, I’m better than tree hugger- hmm. Any suggestions on an insult Mister skull n’ bones?” Kravitz haunts mid signature on a paper bound for the eternal stoked pile.

 

“Me?” He hums, “Why would you think I would know?”

 

“Remember the first time we officially met?”

 

“Ah, I do,”Kravitz coughs, a velvety color dusting across his dark cheeks, “You said you were going to ‘tentacle my dick’.”

 

A small giggle makes Kravitz's stomach flutter, “Oh absolutely, good times. But I’m thinking about how you sassed Meryl like nobody’s business, _darling_.” Taakobasically purred the last word, causing Kravitz to shiver, “Show me watcha’ got baby, I believe in you.”

 

“Well,” Kravitz stops a beat to mull over his options, remembering a particular memory- he’d prefer to forget, that he had regretfully seen while panning through Meryl’s file, “I think I’ve got something.”

 

“Lay it on me.”

 

“Now I do recall a particular bit in Goldgliff when those vines were all tangled around that bank. Merle- uh, did a tad bit of _sweet talking_ to them-“

 

“Ugh, yucko-oo.” Taako lets out a long groan, “I had just forgotten about that.”

 

“You could call him Plant fucker.” The suggestion was stated blatantly, with no finesse whatsoever. Maybe that’s why the line went silent, for a beat, then much more- and with each moment Kravitz felt his nerves spike, “Taa-“

 

“PLANT FUCKER! It’s perfect!” An ungodly screech ripped through the microphone, followed by howling laughter- none other than the downright musical apparatus of Taako’s unmistakable laugh. Untranslatable bits of garbled speech came between the laughter, tiny snorts startling every other loud _ha._ Kravitz smiles, he couldn’t help it, that elf was fucking slaying him- he knew it, for the edges of his lips hurt as another loud gurgling snort echoes through his office. “Oh imma _mess_ , that’s stellar Krav.”

 

“Was it really that funny?” Kravitz says.

 

“Oh, baby if only you could see me.” Taako huffs, catching his breath, “Cause that’s probably the hardest I’ve laughed ever on this stupid floating piece of fucking junk.”

 

“I could.” Kravitz’s grimaces, really, he shouldn’t- he can, but the paper stacks staring him down say he definitely _should not_. A small and curious hum comes through the stone.

 

“Could what?” The elf asks.

 

“Could,” Kravitz pauses- was he being too forward? Was it possible to be too forward with Taako? He had just phased into the wizard’s apartment before, sure, but that was for business. This was for ‘pleasure’ or maybe what appeared as desperation?- what would he even achieve? _Spit it out Kravitz, say nevermind, you have work, you sneezed, important work, just-_ “Come visit you.” _You desperate fucking moron._

 

 

“O-oh.” Taako stammers, in that moment, Kravitz didn’t know whether he had most definitely- positively won or fucked up horribly, “Sure bubbleh, not like I have shit to do. “ Kravitz summons his scythe with a flick of the wrist. Tearing through through the fabric of space as if it were nothing, despite not needing to breathe- Kravitz takes a deep breath in- counting to ten in his head before stepping through the rift.

 

By some miracle, he managed no to step on any of the various items that littered the floor of Taako’s room. The wizard in question was strewn across the bed, thick hair in a messy bun, head hanging off the bed, bright eyes staring upside down at Kravitz. The elf grins broadly at Kravitz.

 

“Welcome to Casa de Taako, cake pop.” Kravitz’s flushes at the nickname, Taako smirks and pats the empty spot on the bed beside him, “Where all your chillax-action needs come true, wanna join me?” Kravitz stiffens- but obliges to the suggestion. Laying down beside Taako, who looks at him with an emotion he can’t quite place his thumb on, before snickering.

 

“What is?” Kravitz asks, raising an eyebrow.”

 

“You’re stiff as a corpse my dude.”

 

Kravitz shifts awkwardly, realizing yes- he looked as if someone had just placed him inside a coffin, a small laugh leaves him, “Ah, well I guess it’s fitting.” he licks his lips, “I don’t really need sleep and I uh, never really have time to relax. So I guess I-“

 

“Hold up my man,” Taako insists, sitting himself up and staring down at Kravitz curiously “You’ve forgotten how to _relax?”_ Kravitz thinks a moment, really, when was the last time he had genuinely been able to relax? Not in what felt like eons, perhaps even literally so. Slowly, Kravitz nods his head.

 

“Death doesn’t rest.”

 

“M'kay there edge lord,” Taako sniggers, “But here, in Casa de Taako- you’re going to rest.” Taako sits back on his feet, a determined smile on his lips, “Hmm, snuggling, cuddling, spooning- great relaxation thing, cha’ boy is an expert.” He winks down at Kravitz, the reaper who was, quite frankly very glad that his dark skin tone hid his blush. Taako grabs Kravitz’s elbows and pulls him into a sitting position.

 

“You see the key is-“ Taako stops and frowns as Kravitz shifts awkwardly, “Ho ho, no way- stop moving or,” Taako drops his voice into a horrid cockney accent, “No more mister nice Taako.” Kravitz laughs.

 

“Are you _mocking_ me?” He asks.

 

Taako grins, “You know it baby, but for realsies- stop squirming. Your worse than Agnes.”

 

“Isn’t it Angus?” Kravitz asks, “And why does he come into your room?”

 

“Tell anyone and I will banish you I swear to god—” Taako huffs, “But the kid has nightmares. Bad ones, he’s well, he’s still a kid Kravitz. He told me, and I said if he’s ever scared he can come to my room.” A soft smile comes from Taako, staring at his hands, “Being alone isn’t fun, I try to make good company.”

 

Kravitz stares at the serene look on his face, “Taako that’s,” He pauses, “Really very kind, Angus is very young— I’m glad he has someone like you.” Taako hums and shrugs nonchalantly. It was true, just as that night had been at the chug and squeeze. The honest answer of _I’m afraid no one else would have me,_ still rang through Kravitz’s mind now and again. Perhaps Angus feels the same about himself, and if anyone could help him— it would be Taako, “I would really like to meet the boy someday.”

 

“He’s a good kid, smart as hell.” Taako says, a tinge of pride in his voice, “But that kid has a sucker punch that fuckin’ smarts. Kid fights like crazy in his sleep, I’ve had more bloody noses and black eyes than I could count on two hands.” Taako hooks his arm across Kravitz’s chest, draping his hand over the other's shoulder and gently pushing the two of them back down onto the bed. Kravitz obliges, still extremely stiff.

 

Taako lets out another cute little grunt, his breath ghosting over Kravitz's ear, it takes a moment to process just how close the elf is. An arm slung across him, lips nearly pressing into his cheek, nose gently rubbing against his cheekbones. “You are still so stiff,” He whines, “Here just-“ he grabs at Kravitz’s arms rearranging them so that they wrapped around Taako’s waist, Kravitz feels fluttery inside, his fingers gently clutching at the fabric of Taako’s shirt.

 

Taako hums in satisfaction, tugging Kravitz closer so that any possible space is absconded from existence, slinging a leg across Kravitz own- tangling it around his. “And- Wah-lah!” He says triumphantly, looking up at Kravitz through his thick lashes, their noses were touching then, “How about that? I’m the king of relaxation- perfect, right?”

 

Kravitz rolls his eyes, he would be annoyed if he hadn’t found the elves gloating downright endearing. He lets out a low speculation hum and Taako frowns, “What?”

 

“Well this certainly is nice,” Kravitz says pointedly, “It’s missing something.”

 

“How?” Kravitz withholds a laugh because Taako sounded genuinely offended by it. The elf jabs a finger into Kravitz’s shoulder, “Okay there Mister I forgot how to relax, tell the king of relaxing what’s missing.”

 

“This.” And for the first time in Kravitz’s afterlife, he took intuitive in kissing someone. Taako let out a muffled squeak, the finger that had been jamming into Kravitz’s shoulder was now curling into it, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. It was soft, and a list cautious, something neither of them had really known in a significant other previously, and perhaps- that’s why it was so pleasant. Refreshing even.

 

When they finally broke away, it was hesitant- shuddering breaths of warmth simmering over Kravitz’s frigid skin. A very quiet laugh came from Taako, whose eyes were still glossing over Kravitz’s lips, “I think I was just overthrown.” Kravitz smiles, his body feeling less stiff fingers drawing little circles on Taako’s back.

 

“I still have a lot to learn about ‘chillaxing’,” He says- the word feeling rather odd on his tongue, “Luckily, I think I’ve found a good teacher.” He pecks just above Taako’s eyebrow, making the elf giggle.

 

“Kay’ there charming,” The elf worms a hand between them and grabs at Kravitz's chin, pulling his head down slightly so that they were eye to eye, A very obvious glint of mischief in Taako’s as he says, “So what I’m getting at is that you are going to make frequent visits.” Kravitz grins.

 

“Well, frequent visits probably help with the whole learning thing.”

 

“So does having the hots for your teacher.” Taako winks.

 

Kravitz gently thunks his forehead against Taako’s, “As long as the feelings mutual.”

 

“Oh,” Taako purrs, thumbs rubbing in circles below Kravitz's ears, “It is darling, have no fear. I dig you to the astral plane and back Skelly man.” Kravitz giggles, freezing up as soon as he realizes he’s done so. Taako looks at him with wide eyes, lips parted with a slow smile forming on his lips, “That was cute.”

 

“I didn’t, I shouldn’t have- I-“ Taako silences him by pecking his lips, once, twice, and once more time for a particularly long time. Kravitz pulls at the freakishly soft hair, eyes fluttering shut. He could feel the curve of Taako’s smile on his own lips.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk, no stress here, sweetie.” Taako smiles, long lashes just barely covering his bright eyes, his fingers tracing patterns on Kravitz’s shirt, “You plan to stay a while? I’m really comfy.” Kravitz was smiling subconsciously, the pure adoration in Taako’s gaze, one he knew was reflected in his own. He thinks for just a millisecond- of the piles of paperwork laying on his desk on the astral plane.

 

Fuck it, he deserves some ‘chillaxtion’ time.

 

“Of course, honey.” Kravitz tests the pet name out, Taako smiles- an undeniable flush on his cheeks as he nuzzles himself into the crook of Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz places a soft kiss on Taako’s forehead. His fingers weaving and stroking gently through the elves hair, gods, he was so helpless— so lost, but not in a necessarily negative way. It was pleasant, it was kind, and perhaps even- warm.

 

As shallow breaths dissolved into tiny snores, Kravitz came to a conclusion: This wasn’t a schoolyard crush, this was the slow summer descent that was falling in love. He rubs at Taako’s hands and traces the little scars that decorated there- they weren’t blemishes, they were characteristic- shows of years work— of learning. He kisses them softly and Taako nuzzles closer Kravitz smiles.

 

Most will say the beautiful glint of the sun off the towers in Neverwinter was beautiful, stunning, with no possible competition. Kravitz however, has found something that can oppose any stack of glittery metal and glass. The sight of Taako his arms, of soft hair, spun around his fingers, of long limbs pulling closer, the feeling of a nose pressing softly into the crook of his neck- an occasional stolen kiss. This sight to Kravitz let him know that he was most definitely, positively sure that he is falling in love with Taako.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love if you would dop by and say Hiya on:
> 
> Twitter: oriana_gray  
> Tumblr orianagray.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: oriana_gray
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
